


Kiss and Make Up

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Nayeon is seen kissing another girl by Momo, but it's not the first time.





	Kiss and Make Up

Another party. It was another party that Momo needed to pick Nayeon up from. She was used to this. Nayeon being the famous singer she is was always invited to all the best parties in Korea, but Momo knew that it was her that Nayeon was going to come home to. But that didn’t stop Nayeon from having her fun.

Momo got out of her car and headed to the back entrance of the club. “Hi, I’ve come to collect Nayeon.” She said to the bouncer on the back door. He recognised her as Naeyon’s girlfriend so allowed her into the nightclub. Momo made her way down to the VIP level of the club. She knew Nayeon would be at this level. Its where she always was whenever parties were held at this club.

She made her way over to the bar, where she saw Jeongyeon, the owner of the club. Jeongyeon was a friend of both Nayeon and Momo and the trio regularly met up when they all had free schedules. “Hey Jeong, where's Nayeon this time?” Momo quiried.

“Hey Momo, she was over on the dance floor a couple minutes ago, she might still be there.” Jeongyeon replied as she finished making a couple of drinks.

“Thank you, wish me luck” Momo turned away from the bar.

“Good luck Momo, you’ll be needing it” Jeongyeon said, but because the music was so loud, Momo didn’t hear it.

Momo made her way through the crowd of people that were gathered on the dancefloor trying to find Nayeon. She looked all over but had little luck. She was about to give up and wait for Nayeon to come out the door and find her, but as she made her way off the dancefloor, she spotted the brown haired girl sat in a booth with another girl. As Momo got closer, it was clear to see what Nayeon and this other girl were doing.

“You are unbelievable!” Momo screamed as she stormed out. 

Nayeon turned and saw the girl she loved leaving in a rush. She knew she had fucked up. She needed to sort this mess out. She staggered up out of the booth before attempting to run after Momo. She stumbled up the stairs heading out of the back door. When she reached the top, Momo was nowhere to be seen.

“W-Wh-Where’s M-Momo.” Nayeon slurred to the bouncer of the club. He pointed to a car that was waiting at the end of the alleyway. “T-Thank you.” she waved to the bouncer. He simply rolled his eyes. This was a regular sight to see when Nayeon left the club.

Nayeon made her way to the car. When she got in, she saw Momo sat in the driver’s seat, tears streaming down her face. When Nayeon saw this, she sobered up slightly. “I-I’m sorry Momo.” Nayeon tried to lean over but got pushed away by the younger girl.

“We are not having this conversation now. We will go home. You will sleep on the couch, and we will talk in the morning” Momo’s tears slowly stopped falling as she drove home. 

The drive was quiet which Nayeon hated, but she knew it was her fault. She was the reason all this had happened. If she hadn’t gotten drunk and been caught kissing Sana again, then everything would have been fine. But she did it, and she was now living with the guilt, knowing that her mistake could ruin her relationship. She knew Momo was the one for her, so why did she have to kiss other woman when she had someone who would worship the ground she walked on waiting for her at home.

The pair arrived back home and didn’t speak, but went into the separate rooms that had been discussed earlier. It didn’t take too long for Nayeon to fall asleep. But Momo on the other hand was struggling. She couldn’t get to sleep. Seeing what she had seen, not seeing the woman she loved sleeping next to her in bed. Her heart was wounded, but she cared for Nayeon still, maybe too much for her own good. Momo climbed out of her bed and went to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and two medicinal pills for Nayeon to take when she woke up. She walked round to the sleeping girl and put the water and pills on the table next to the sofa. She leaned down and gave Nayeon a kiss on the forehead before heading back to bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

\-----

The next morning and Momo was woken by the unmistakable smell of bacon being cooked coming from the kitchen. She clambered out of the bed and threw her dressing gown over her before stepping out into the hallway of her apartment.

Nayeon was in the kitchen. She wanted to make an effort for Momo and start making inroads of a potential healing in their relationship. She saw her girlfriend walking toward her. “Good morning sleepy head” she smiled as she invited Momo to take a seat at the breakfast bar.

“So… Are we going to talk about last night?” Momo coldly asked Nayeon.

“We definitely need to,” Nayeon started. “I’m so sorry for what I did Momo. I don't know why I did it, and I deeply regret it. You are the only girl I want in my life, but yet it seems that whenever I get drunk, I lose control. I hate myself for it.”

“Nayeon, is love important?” Momo asked. She knew Nayeon’s answer.

“Of course it's important Momo!” Nayeon could feel tears pricking the corner of her eyes. “I don't want to break up with you Momo, I don't want to lose you this way.”

“Well, I don’t want to break up with you Nayeon either, but you make it too hard for me to not have the thoughts cross my mind. This is the  _ third _ time I’ve caught you.” Momo choked on her words when she said the number of times.

“That’s why ive been thinking this morning before you woke up. I’m going to get help Momo.” Nayeon looked down at the floor, taking deep breaths. She knew this was going to take a lot of courage to admit. “I’m going to get help for my drinking habits. This only happens when I get drunk, and I’d rather it didn’t happen at all.” Nayeon looked at Momo and could see the look she wanted to see on her face. The look of trust and belief.

“I believe you want to get help Nayeon. I just want you to know that this means a lot to me that you want to change, but you shouldn’t change for me, only change for yourself.” Momo got up and walked over to where Nayeon was standing.

“So is this the part where we kiss and make up?” Nayeon tried to make a joke. And it worked as she got a little giggle from Momo.

“You make this so hard to be serious,” Momo had lost her focus, and before she knew it her lips were all over Nayeon’s. She pulled away but her lips were quickly reconnected by Nayeon’s.

“I guess this means we have made up,” Nayeon smirked, “but I am serious about getting help. I’ll do it for me because i want to change, but I’ll do it for us too because I want nothing more than for us to work” Nayeon leaned onto Momo’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we were able to work this whole thing out Nayeon” Momo embraced Nayeon. The long road of relationship healing started now.

“Well, I think I need to help make up in some other ways” Nayeon said as she lifted Momo bridal style and carried her into the bedroom they shared.

\------

Six months later

“Nayeon! Where are you?” Momo called out from the bedroom.

“I’m in the shower Momo” Nayeon replied.

“I’m hungry” Momo whined.

“Well let me finish having a shower and I'll get you food” Nayeon chuckled. The whining was cute. She could picture Momo pouting in the bedroom. After ten minutes, Nayeon exited the shower and went into the bedroom where she saw Momo lying on the bed feeling the bump in her stomach.

“We are hungry Nayeon” Momo said as she rubbed her belly.

“Okay, I’ll get your food now.” Nayeon went into the Kitchen and got some Sushi for bringing it back into the bedroom for Momo.

“This is delicious” Momo was enjoying the food and Nayeon smiled at the sight in front of her. Her pregnant girlfriend enjoying the food she got her.

“You know, it’s been six months today since I last touched alcohol.” Nayeon said proudly.

“That's great babe, I’m proud of you.” Momo replied as she put her lips together signalling to Nayeon that she wanted a kiss, to which Nayeon gladly obliged to.

“I promised you I would get the help and I am.” Nayeon smile was obvious. She was proud of herself and Momo was proud of her too. That was all that mattered to her now. She didn’t need to go to no parties, she didn’t need the unwanted attention. She had everything right here where she needed it. In her home. The home where she kissed and made up.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
